Tricking friends
by ManiacMily
Summary: Tsuki, Arisa, and Aoi tricks Tanpopo and Koki into having a date in the gym instead of having a meeting(No Erika. Arisa came up with the give-a-rose-away idea). Tanpopo*Koki & Tsuki*Aoi (a bit).
1. A trick date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

~Koki

"Hey, Koki!"

"...?" I turn around. I should've known. Of course it was Tanpopo. "Hello, Tanpopo."

"Hey, do you think you can stay afterschool? We're having a meeting about the rose give-away. I already told everyone else to come." she says, beamimg.

"Sure." I tell her. "See you later."

~Tanpopo

"Tanpopo! Yamazaki!"

"What?!" I yell, worried. I turn around and see Tsuki coming. "Oh, hello, Tsuki."

"Hello. We're going to have a meeting later." Tsuki says, informing me.

"Okay. Does everyone know?"

"No. I couldn't find Koki. And Arisa's passed out, so I couldn't tell her. Can you tell them for me?"

"Of course!" I tell her, smiling greatly.

"Well, see you later!" she says, running off.

~Tsuki

"You do know that Tanpopo likes Koki, right?" asks Aoi.

"Of course. But 'they' will never be a 'thing.' That's Koki's and mine's job." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"And you know that Koki likes Tanpopo, too. Right?" All hell is released on him.

"! #$%^& *$&% !"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! ARISA! HELP ME!"

~Aoi

"WTF! F*CK OFF B!TCH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! ARISA! HELP ME!"

~Tsuki

"That's what you get for telling the truth!" I scream at him with my arms crossed and him beaten on the floor, flinching.

"Wait. You knew?" Arisa asked, snickering.

"You think it's funny?! My parents told me that I _have _to marry a Kugyo!"

"No, I was chuckling because Aoi got his ass kicked by a girl."

Aoi stood up and ran to Arisa. "! #$#!% ^%^# $ !"

"Of course. I knew. I'm happy for Tanpopo, but my family is _**forcing **_me. That has to come first." I explain to them, knowing they won't understand.

"Bum, please. Pregnent person here. Yell all you want _**after **_my baby is out of mommy." Arisa says to Aoi with a hand in his face. Arisa turns to me. "Sweetie. You need to do whatever you want. Even if it means chasing Koki or not. Don't think 'bout your parents for a while and would you be chasing Koki, even without them forcing you?"

I think about what she's saying. "Thank you, Arisa."

"So, would you chase Koki without your parents?" asks Aoi.

"No. Koki is great and all, but he's so... quiet. I like guys who talk a lot. And I don't freaking mean you, Aoi."

"So, you wanna get Tanpopo and Koki together?" Arisa asks mysteriously and more suspiciously.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" asks Aoi.

"We have a 'meeting' and we tell Tanpopo to tell Koki. Then, we set up a date with them. When Koki uses the bathroom-"

"How'd you know Koki would use the bathroom?" Aoi inturrupts harshly.

"I don't. But he wouldn't take the chance of embarassing himself in front of Tanpopo. And when boys gotta pee,-"

"They gotta pee." Aoi says, holding his groin.

"Perv, stop interupting me. Very well then. When Koki goes in the bathroom, someone give him a red rose and tell him to give it to Tanpopo." Arisa finishes explaining and looks at Aoi.

"Ew... Hell no!"

"C'mon Aoi." I tell him. "You're the only... male here that knows the plan."

"Why can't you call me a guy?" he asks, whining.

"Cuz you're not even a boy!" I yell back. I look at Arisa and see she's passed out.

"I'm pretty sure I grew hair on my-"

"Okay. You're a... man." I admit, flinching and fake throwing up.

"'K. You need to look for Tanpopo and tell her to tell Koki."

"Why me?!"

"Cuz Arisa is passed out and I'm going to tell Koki to give a red rose to Tanpopo when he's pissing in a stall. **You **gotta do somethin'!"

"I'm disobeying my parents! That's hard! I'm their 'little angel.' Not cool!" I add when I hear him snicker.

"Whatever. Just find Tanpopo and I'll set up the gym for their date."

"Fine." I say as I run around the school and search for Tanpopo. I found her when she was taking a book out of her locker. "Tanpopo! Yamazaki!"

"What?! Oh, hello Tsuki."

"Well, we're going to have a meeting later."

"Okay. Does everyone know?" she asked sweetly, innocently, and stupidly (no offense.).

"No, I couldn't find Koki. And Arisa's passed out, so I couldn't tell her. Can you tell them for me?"

"Of course!" she says with such a bright smile.

"Okay! See you later!" I yell running off into the gym. I hit a few people and by the time I get into the gym, there are rose petals on the floor. "AOI!"

"Ahh! WHAT?!"

"THE ROSE PETALS!"

"Yeah... They're romantic..." he says proud of himself.

"What the hell are we gonna sell to the people?!" I scream at him. I look at Arisa, lying down, taking up three chairs.

"Don't worry. Koki has more roses." he says, not worrying at all.

"You better be right." I look at the clock and see it's 2:50.

"Hurry up! School's almost out. They'll be here in 10 minutes!"

~Tanpopo

"I can't wait! Can you, Koki?" I ask, jumping a bit. No, a lot.

He looks at me with calm eyes with a tint of something else. "No. I can't wait either, Tanpopo."

We see the gym and enter.

~Koki

"I can't wait! Can you, Koki?" asks a jumping and excited Tanpopo.

I look at her with calmness and love. She stops jumping and looks right back into my eyes. Without binking, I say, "No. I can't wait either."

We see the gym and enter the gym with a single table with two chais on either side of the table with a white cloth on it and two platters of food on it. There is a candle as a center piece and I slip on a rose petal and look all over the gym. There are rose petals everywhere. _Red _rose petals. I look at tanpopo and she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the table.


	2. Where's Arisa?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**~Koki**_

"What the f*ck is this sh!t? Tanpopo-"

"Koki!" she says, angry.

"What?!" I say offended. Tanpopo is rarely angry, and if she's angry, then I know I've done something seriously wrong.

"Don't. Curse." she says, pausing at every word. She then returns to her happy, bubbly, sweet, cute, beautiful... Why am I even thinking this?!

"Okay."

"Did you do this?" Tanpopo aked, dazing around the gym.

"Uh... No, I actually was about to ask you the same thing." I tell her.

"Ask me what?"

"Did you do this?"

"Of course, no. I couldn't pull it off." she says with a lot of uncertainity in her voice. I become a bit angry with her. I take her chin and make her look at me.

"Tanpopo. Don't ever, ever talk like that about youself." I tell her.

"But Koki-"

"No, Tanpopo. Don't." I tell her. I look at her in the eye and she looks back. We inch our faces closer together and when we were a centimeter away from each other, we heard someone fall, grunt, and curse. We instantly split and turn beet red. We look at the person who fell and we saw Aoi.

"Hi, Aoi. Are you okay?" Tanpopo asked. Wait a damn minute. A romantic table, Aoi falling out of the ceiling...

"You guys tried to set Tanpopo and I on a date!" I yell furiously.

"Of course. Who else would? Arisa, Tsuki, and I worked our asses off just to make the food. Did you know that Tsuki can't cook?! But she's so cute when she's-"

I grab him by his collar and shout,"Is there going to be a meeting?!"

"Dude, we hooked you up with the girl you're in-"

I slap him real hard to shut him up.

"Dude, come here." he whispers.

"What?"

"OWWWWW!" he yells in my ear.

"Dude, you want me to be deaf?!" scream me at him.

"Do you want me to be _dead_?!"

"Of course no one wants you dead, Flippy." Tanpopo randomly answers with a large smile.

"Hello, Tanpopo," greets another voice, a girl's actually. We all turn our heads and see Tsuki, walking carefully.

"_Tsuki_?!" I ask, jaw dropping. "Did _you _help, too?"

"Yup." she says, smiling.

"Do what? Set this up for Koki and I?" Tanpopo asked.

"No." Aoi says sarcasticlly. "Help kill puppies." We all hear Tanpopo gasp and start to cry. I walk towards her and I hug her and say soothing things to her. Tsuki is scolding Aoi and beating him. He's cringing and is asking Tsuki for mercy. She doesn't seem to give a sh!t for him. She is still commanding him to say sorry to the girl crying on my shirt and hugging me as hard as she can. I'm brushing my hand on her head and she's stopped sobbing, but tears are still comming out.

"Shh... It's going to be alright. No puppies will be killed. Okay?" I whisper to her.

"Tanpopo. I'm um... sorry that I said we 'killed' puppies." Aoi said, apologizing awkwardly. "There, happy?"

"Yes. Tanpopo crying is something no one in the world wants." Tsuki said, slapping Aoi. _Again._

"Ow! Motherf*cking b!tch!" Aoi yelled. I let go off Tanpopo and she walked towards Aoi.

_Crack!_

"Tanpopo!" Tsuki, Aoi, and I yelled.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! You okay?"

"Are you crazy?! That was awesome! Who knew that such a delicate person like you could slap that hard?" Aoi burst.

"Uh. Me." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Aoi said, trying to comfort me.

"Wait! Where's Arisa?" Tanpopo yelled.

_**~Tsuki**_

"Wait! Where's Arisa?" Tanpopo yelled.

Uh oh.


End file.
